By the Lake
by RhondaStar
Summary: Clarisse & Joseph take a well deserved honeymoon...
1. Default Chapter

_Hello!!! This story is a "where they could have gone on Honeymoon & what they may have got up to..." type thing. I'm not sure where it's going but it's fun to write._

Part 1

It had been Clarisse's suggestion to take a trip, but with all that was going on around them at the moment Joseph never dreamed she would tear herself away from her duties. So it was with a steady smile that he nodded his appreciation to her suggestion they take a honeymoon, fully expecting the idea to have slipped from her mind in the following days.  
  
Yet the next morning, over breakfast in the garden, she'd raised the subject again. So serene in the mid-morning sun, more than once he'd found himself staring at her and she'd smiled warmly, shook her head and refilled his tea cup or squeezed his hand across the table. Still discreet under the gaze of the staff but one step at a time. After all they'd not even been married twenty-four hours yet, he may have to pinch himself again later just to make sure it really did happen. That yesterday wasn't a product of his imagination, that last night wasn't a remnant of one of his many dreams about her.  
  
No it couldn't have been a dream, he knew the feel of her skin, the curve of her waist in his arms, the smoothness of her back as she lay against him, the incomparable scent of her skin. He'd hardly slept last night; it was late when he'd gone to her room anyway, they'd made love – though he had to admit that first time was something of a rush, frantic and full of nerves. After they'd lain wrapped together, speaking in hushed tones of their love, want, need – Clarisse desperate to make-up for the pain of the previous week. But he silenced her with kisses and they'd made love again, this time slower, deeper, and that was it, that was when it became real for him.  
  
"Joseph, are you listening to me?"

He shook his head to disperse the reverie. "Of course, we have a statement to write."  
  
"Oh, not that." She put down her teacup agitated. "Honeymoon, any ideas?" 

"I thought you might have, well, conveniently forgotten."

"Forgotten? What do you take me for," she took his hand and folded her fingers with his. "It might take a couple of weeks but we _will _have time, alone, together. Even if it's only for a few days."  
  
Hearing a polite cough behind her she released his hand and turned her head slightly, holding up her hand to shield her eyes from the sun. "Good morning Charlotte."  
  
"Good morning your Majesty, Joe." She nodded towards him.

"Charlotte, how you feeling this morning?" He asked.

"Very well, thank you." She smiled at him.  
  
"Always the diplomat, I bet you've been up since the crack of dawn fending off journalists and press calls." He laughed.

"Not to mention organising the tidy up after last night's events." She quickly added then remembered it wasn't just Joe she was talking to and straightened her shoulders again. "Erm, your Majesty I was just wondering, how would you like to handle today?"

"Dear Charlotte." She stood and took the young woman's arm. "I think we should sit down and plan this one together, don't you. Let's go have tea in the office and talk it through. Tell me, is Mia awake yet?"  
  
"I doubt that very much." Joe said to himself as he watched the two ladies walk away.

_

* * *

_"How do you do that?"  
  
"It's simple really."

"Tell me, a trick right."

"Not really, I'm just a better player."

Mia giggled and playfully hit Joe's arm.  
  
"Another game Princess?"  
  
She bit her lip, he only ever used her title to tease, he knew she hated the formality. "Yes. Only if you teach me how to win."

He scooped the cards up from the table and swiftly shuffled them. "You know after tomorrow they'll be no time for playing games." He smiled.  
  
"Don't tell her things like that." Clarisse glided into the room carrying a large file under her arm, Joseph stood immediately and caught her arm as she passed kissing her cheek.  
  
"Do you want to join the game?"

"I think not, you know I'm not very good at it." She settled herself in a chair nearby the pair.  
  
"Good then play, he's been winning all evening. I think he cheats."

"Most probably he does." Clarisse slid her glasses on and began flicking through a file of letters Charlotte had handed her earlier that day.  
  
"I resent the implication."  
  
Mia laughed and shuffled through the cards in her hand, watching as Joseph laid his first card down on the table.  
  
"Perhaps we should start playing Monopoly or something instead, I'm good at that." She complained hesitantly choosing a card to place atop of his.  
  
Clarisse laughed across the room. "He'd still win. Must be a gift."  
  
"Hmm, we'll see."  
  
All three were silent for a while, Clarisse engrossed in her letters and Mia and Joseph in their game. The silence was broken by a shriek from Mia.  
  
"I've won, haven't I, I've won!!"  
  
Joseph shook his head and dropped his remaining cards on to the table. "Yes I suppose you have."

"You see, Grandma see, I told you I'd get him – gift or not."  
  
"Alright, no need to rub it in."

"Ha!"  
  
"Well done dear." Clarisse smiled removing her glasses and indicating the seat next to her. "Mia, I wanted to say, tomorrow..."

"It's alright Grandma, I'm fine really. Terrified but fine." She laughed folding her legs beneath her as she sat down. "It's not as if I'll be alone, you're here."

"I am, but if at anytime you feel I'm doing too much or stepping on your toes you will say."  
  
She kissed her Grandmother's forehead. "Yes, but I don't think that will be for many years yet."

"And you really don't mind my," she looked toward Joseph. "Our, disappearing next week?"

"No, you should have a honeymoon, everybody does. It'll be cool."

"Well, I'm not quite sure how 'cool' it will be, but it will certainly be a surprise." She shot Joseph a harsh look.

He held up his hands innocently. "You said I could choose, you never said I had to tell you the destination."  
  
"As long as you call me sometime, just in case." Mia said getting up.

"I will, there are telephones right?"

"Of course, and if you really need it, use of the Internet." He decked the cards and replaced them in their box.

"You know I loathe using those machines. They don't like me."

Mia giggled. "How can they not like you, they're machines?"

"Machines or not, we don't get on."  
  
"But if you used it I could e-mail you."

"And I'll show her how to reply." Joseph said patting Mia's shoulder.

"Excellent, I'm off to bed."  
  
"It's not even 10." Clarisse said.  
  
"I know, but I want to get comfy and watch a movie. It might help me sleep."

"Order warm milk." Clarisse put the letters on one side and got up taking hold of Mia's hands. "Do try and sleep dear."

"I will."

"You do know how proud I am of you don't you." She said bringing her close for a hug.

"Yes Grandma, I know." Lately her Grandmother seemed to be getting more and more sentimental, it was either a result of stepping down as Queen or marrying Joseph, though she suspected the latter was more likely the cause of her now permanent smile.  
  
"Now let me go to bed."

"Alright, goodnight, I'll see you bright and early in the morning." Back to business Clarisse returned to her chair and replaced her glasses.  
  
"Oh thank you for that. Night Joe. Another game soon, so I can kick your ass again."

"Hmm, we'll see about that." He waved her off, giving the guard outside the door instructions then returning to Clarisse.  
  
She watched over the rim of her glasses as he removed his tie and shoes then settled across from her on the couch. After almost two weeks of marriage she was beginning to get his routine down.  
  
"You let her win didn't you?"

"Maybe..." he smiled. "Call it a morale building exercise."  
  
"I call it kindness."  
  
She leant across and kissed him.

"I'm still going to tell you where we're going next week."

"Oh..." She sat down with a huff and ignored his wicked smile.


	2. part 2

_Appear to be on some kind of roll today..._

__

Part 2

It was her eyes, he'd been thinking about it for days now, what it was that drew him to her, the eyes. Such warmth, such sincerity and beauty. The way they sparkled when she laughed, crinkled up at the sides when she smiled at him. How they looked when they filled with tears, how it broke his heart to see it. How she would look at him now they were married, late at night, after whatever trials and ordeals of the day had passed and they were alone. The silence of their room, the stillness, and she seemed to have a thousand questions for him on every subject, and they would lay side by side and she'd stare at him, into him, with those gorgeous eyes and listen so intently. And he loved each second of it.  
  
"I'm growing selfish."  
  
"How do you mean?" Clarisse glanced across at him over her desk.  
  
Joseph leant forward and rested his elbows on her desk, watching her work wasn't an altogether exciting pastime but he was near her nevertheless. "I said, I'm growing more and more selfish by the day."  
  
Clarisse bit her lip in an attempt to suppress her smile, dropped her pen and slipped her glasses off her nose. "And why do you think that?" She leant forward towards him.  
  
"Because I'm spending more time with you now than I ever have and yet somehow it's still not enough."

She reached out and brushed his face with her fingers. "And you're such a romantic."

He shrugged. "I can but try."

"Well, I have to say," she leant back in her chair. "I'm enjoying the attention."

He laughed. "Good. So are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I certainly hope so, though I was little stumped on what to pack."

"Ahh but I've taken care of that, besides its five days if worse comes to worse I'm sure we can make do."

"Make do – a Queen never..." She stopped herself and took a breath shrugging. "Former Queen."

Joseph moved behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Queen to me."

"Thank you." She touched his hand briefly. "But if we're going to leave tomorrow I really must get through this."

"I know, I know. I'll leave you alone, don't forget dinner this evening, just the four of us."

"Four?" She queried looking up from her work.

"Mia is bringing a guest."

"Ahh and I wonder who that might be." She chuckled as he winked and closed her office door behind him leaving her to her work.

* * *

It was still dark when Joseph took Clarisse's hand and led her through the back corridors of the castle; she'd barely had time to dress but refused to leave without applying at least a little make-up.  
  
"Tell me again why we're doing this."

"It's a surprise remember, trust me." He squeezed her fingers.

"I do, but it's not even 5:30." She laughed trailing behind him.

"Shhh, you'll wake everybody."

"Aren't there things we have to do before we leave?"

"Taken care of, relax, enjoy this." He slowed his walk and turned to her briefly before sliding a door back that she never even knew existed. "After you." He held back a curtain to allow her access.

She glared at him but walked through anyway into a totally dark room, the faint light of the hallway offering the only guidance. Joseph closed the door and replaced the curtain.  
  
"Joseph I can't see a thing is this some cruel game."

"Not at all, come on." He took hold of her hand again and led her through the room as sure of his steps as if he were walking in bright sunlight.

"I take it this route is used regularly."

"Fairly. It's proved useful over the years."

"Hmm, should I be aware of any other secret passages?"

He laughed. "Not just yet..." He dropped her hand and typed a code into the console on the wall then pressed both hands flat against the surface of the door and pushed hard. "Here we are."

Clarisse felt the cool rush of the morning air tickle her ankles, and squinted at the early dawn light. "The courtyard?"

"The back of it." She followed him out and watched as he closed the door that seemed to disappear into the wall.

"Clever. How do you remember where it is?"

"Practice. Well shall we." He indicated the car behind her a sleek black Porsche.

"Elegant." She praised as he held the door for her.

Settling in Clarisse stretched her legs out and fastened her seatbelt waiting for Joseph to get in next to her. "But Joseph, where is my luggage?"

"Taken care of." He started the engine.

"Everything, my creams and make-up and..."

"Charlotte assures me everything is accounted for."

"Alright." She smiled coyly watching him.

"So shall we go?"

She waved a hand toward him. "Drive on. Do I get any clues yet?"

"Now what would be the fun in that, we have hours to kill with you questioning me on the subject."

"You mean with you teasing me on the subject."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Joseph slowed as they approached the back entrance to the grounds and waited as the guards unlocked the gates for him. He waved his thanks, everybody involved had been part of a good briefing session the day before and were well aware of Joseph's 'surprise.'  
  
As the car turned Clarisse glanced back at the castle. "Tell me why we had to leave so early?"

"Because my dear I wanted to make sure we would make the most of our five days. And because I wanted our leaving to be kept simple and secret. No security detail following us around."

"No, I don't suppose armed guards make for a romantic setting really." She added. "But I have you to protect me don't I."

"As always, though my plan is to not even see another person for the rest of the week."

Clarisse laughed and shifted in her seat. "How do you do this thing?"

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"Not enough room for my legs, do I press something?"

"There should be a catch on the side there, one for moving the seat the other for the back rest... you see it?"

"I think so...ahh." She slid back and Joseph couldn't help but laugh at her shocked expression.

"That's hardly fair." She complained sliding the chair forward again and gripping the dashboard for leverage.  
  
"Do you want me to help?"

"I can do it." She struggled on. "There we go, I did it. Not all that technically challenged."

"We'll have you e-mailing before you know it."

"We'll see..." She rested her head back and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Clarisse, sweetheart, are you hungry?"  
  
Joseph gently rubbed her shoulder. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Hmm, are we there, did I fall to sleep?"

"You did, and no we're not there, but I packed breakfast."

"So thoughtful." She took his offered hand and climbed out of the car. "That looks good but isn't easy for an old lady to get out of." She admonished.

"Come and stretch your legs old lady."

She tucked his hand into hers as he led her away from the car down a short pathway until they were on the beach. A blanket was laid out with flasks of tea and various croissants and fruit.

"You're so good." She smiled sitting down and looking down the beach to the shoreline.

"If I were _that_ good I would have arranged for the tide to be in."

She laughed. "Can't plan for nature."

"Apparently not." He poured the tea. "Shouldn't be much longer now, another hour or so."

"Alright. I'm quite enjoying the drive." She sipped her tea and looked up at the sun as it began its steady crawl across the sky.

"You slept for most of it." Joseph laughed. "You missed the sunrise."

"Oh dear, did you plan for that too?"  
  
"Yes, and it cost me fortune to arrange."

"Joseph." She shook her head in amusement. "Eat something. I have plans for you this holiday." She said wryly, it was fun to flirt openly with him; she'd forgotten just how much fun.

"Clarisse!" He hid his smile with a shocked expression. "In that case, I would say the same to you."  
  
She giggled, put her tea on one side and moved across to him, laying back and resting her head in his lap. The air was cool, autumn was coming, she could even smell it in the breeze. A few weeks from now there would be no lazing on the beach, the leaves would have turned and the mornings would be frosty.  
  
She opened her eyes as she felt Joseph's fingers gently lift a stray lock of hair from her forehead and smiled up at him.  
  
"I was just thinking it will be autumn soon."

"It will."

"And how much I love it, my favourite season. And how much..." She smiled warmly. "And how happy I am right now."

* * *

"Alright then, which film featured 'People'?"  
  
"Oh that's easy. Funny Girl."  
  
"Will I ever win anything? It's like being on a car journey with a Quiz show host. You know everything." Clarisse laughed twisting in her seat to watch Joseph.  
  
"I can't help it, I used to have a lot of time on my hands, plenty of free evenings."

Clarisse couldn't help but wince at his meaning. "Now I refuse to believe you never had, well, you know..."  
  
It was Joseph's turn to laugh at her discomfort. "Never had what dear, lovers?" 

"Lady friends."  
  
"Ha! I had plenty of those, but they never seemed particularly interested in any kind of relationship, not after the first few dates anyhow."  
  
"Why? You're a fairly intelligent man." She smiled.

"Thanks."  
  
"Seriously, you're kind and thoughtful, and attractive."

"Flatterer."  
  
"Joseph I'm being serious. All these years, you've never married before, I never even heard of you having dates."  
  
"I never wanted them, after a certain point you just accept the inevitable."  
  
"Which is?"

"That it didn't matter who I dated or how beautiful and funny she was, she simply wasn't you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And of course when they got to know me and realised my heart wasn't entirely in the matter of dating them," he shrugged. "Well they soon lost interest."  
  
"We've known each other for the past fifteen plus years."  
  
"I know. I never said I was a monk, I just never could commit. Even though my head was telling me you were married, and not just to anybody but to a King, to the very man I was sworn to protect. I couldn't stop myself feeling, just feeling so much more for you than patriotism or a sense of duty."

"We never spoke about this."  
  
"What was I going to do, corner you in your office one day and break the news to you, 'Your majesty I'm hopelessly in love with you'."

"In love with me? All this time?"

"For a long time... you must have realised." He took his eyes off the road for a second to look at her.  
  
She rested back in her chair re-arranging her scarf. "I guess I must have, to some degree. The odd glance my way, a look that lingered a second too long. Yes, yes I knew. But I always assumed that at some point you would get over it, so to speak, and find somebody. And then Rupert's death and that whole time, you were such a constant companion to me. It got harder to ignore that spark between us."  
  
He inwardly sighed, it was good to hear her admit the attraction out loud.  
  
"But I just can't, I mean it's such a long time, why did you wait so long with no real guarantee anything could or would ever happen?"  
  
"Because I adore you, I always did, I always will."  
  
She smiled and turned to look out the window at the view, there was nothing more to say, she didn't need any more explanations right now, though she suspected the next few days were going to hold some real soul searching. Just when had she realised their 'friendship' was more than simple affection? When had she admitted it to herself and ignored it and blocked it away because of the guilt over loving somebody else when your husband had just died? He deserved to know these things, and perhaps on some level it would do her good to finally discuss it with him.  
  
"I know where we are." Clarisse exclaimed as the lake came into view. "I love this place."  
  
"I know." Joseph winded the car down the uneven road that lay adjacent to the lake and toward the private cottage hidden away from prying eyes.


	3. part 3

_Bit of a longer chapter people – must say I rather enjoyed writing this one, a few Baileys into it anyhow... hmmm! Not sure how the characters faired though._  
  
Part 3

"I'm not saying no, I'm just saying not now." Joseph wandered from the kitchen into the lounge carrying blankets beneath his arm. "It's late, it's cold and I'm tired." He explained dropping the blankets onto the old couch and fussing with the fire.

He turned his head sensing her behind him and regarded her as she sulked by the door. Arms folded, eyes downcast, forehead resting on the doorframe.

"And don't pout."

"Why not?" She teased.

"Clarisse...it's almost midnight."

"I'm wide awake."

"I'm not, we've been driving all day, I was up early and I just need to rest." He fell back onto the couch.

"But we could just take a short walk, down to the lake," she moved to stand in front of him, resting her hands on his knees. "And look at the stars and get some air." She leant forward rubbing her hands along his legs. "Wouldn't that be good?"

"It would. You always get what you want?"

"Don't say it like that."

He laughed and circled her waist with his hands. "Spoilt."

"Hey!" She struggled to pull free from his grasp.  
  
He laughed even harder and pulled her into his lap. "Tomorrow my dear I will walk with you down to the lake as many times as you want but right now, right now I just want to close my eyes and rest."

She ran a finger along the side of his face, under his jaw. "I'm sorry, you rest. I'm going to wander around for a while."

"Not too far?"

"No, not too far."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure." She drew herself up from his lap, and watched as he almost fell back onto the couch with exhaustion.

"Here let me help." She whispered, gently arranging cushions for his head and pulling a blanket over his body.

"Thank you." He murmured.

She kissed his head, "you're very welcome."

* * *

Clarisse pulled a sweater on over her dress and slipped her shoes back on. It had been years since she was here, too long, yet it remained so familiar. She used to come here when she was young, when she and Rupert had first married, it was her escapism. Rupert would be off on some political trip and she would spend a couple of days here, just reading and having some quiet time. That was until she became Queen of course, no time for relaxing then.  
  
She took the path at the back of the cottage, through the woods until she came out at the lakeside. Joseph was right it had turned cold, yet somehow it felt good.

She couldn't recall the last time she'd walked alone, absolutely alone, no guard watching over her, no security trained and armed and ready to defend. She couldn't quite remember how to feel; afraid perhaps because here she was vulnerable, right now anybody had access to her. Yet despite that she felt relieved, free.

The duty that she had clung to so severely over the past 35 years hadn't slipped nor dissipated but gradually it was shifting as the top priority. There was a window opening up that offered some kind of future to her, a future where she remembered who she really was.

She turned and walked right down to the water's edge, bent forward and trailed a finger over the water. "Oh dear..." she whispered into the air then quickly wiped at her face and stood up straight and tall. "Not the way to spend your honeymoon Clarisse, not at all." She laughed at herself. "And now you're talking to yourself which is always a bad sign."

"Ohhh..." She took a deep shuddering breath and looked up at the night sky. "So this is some kind of life changing moment then I expect." She snuffled back her tears and wiped angrily at her face again, it wasn't like her to cry let alone to cry about nothing in particular. She ran a hand through her hair and turned back to look up the hill.  
  
The faint lights of the cottage slanted through the trees down towards her, she thought of Joseph sleeping on the couch, no, no he wouldn't be sleeping. He'd be wondering where she was, in fact he was probably pacing around waiting for her to return safe and sound. She took another deep steadying breath of the cool air and set off back up the path.

* * *

Joseph folded his fingers together and glanced again at the clock, wondering just how much longer he should give her. She needed time alone at some point, real time alone but after fifteen years of watching her every move like a hawk it was with some difficulty that he simply sat there and waited for her return – no matter how tired he felt.  
  
His heart steadied as he heard her footsteps outside and the door open.

"Hello." She called.

"Hi" he replied calmly. "Nice walk?" He arched his neck up to look at her.

Her face looked red, flushed but she smiled warmly at him. "Very nice, thank you. I'm going to change, and then..." she bent and kissed him. "I'm going to spoil you. So stay there and just, well, relax."  
  
"I thought I was the one spoiling you."

"You've done that for quite long enough."  
  
"Alright." He got up from the couch anyway as she disappeared upstairs and checked the windows and doors were secure before placing a brief call through to the Castle to confirm their safe arrival. He knew Clarisse would wish to call Mia tomorrow, but it was late now, gone 1a.m. ... God he was tired.  
  
He folded the blanket up that had been covering him and started to straighten the cushions on the couch.  
  
"Now didn't I tell you to relax?" Clarisse moved up behind him. "Hmm."

"You did, I didn't think it was an order."

"It wasn't, but this is, go change."

"Yes boss." He smiled insolently and clipped his heels.  
  
"Oh charming..." she turned on her heel and headed for the kitchen. "Simply charming."

* * *

When Joseph made his way back downstairs he found cushions and blankets laid out in front of the fire, candles lit.  
  
"Do sit." Clarisse instructed as she glided into the room, elegant even in pyjamas Joseph thought wryly.

She placed two large brandy glasses down on the hearth and handed him the bottle. "Do pour."

"So we're resorting to drink, at this time in the morning aswell."

"I thought it might help loosen my tongue."

He raised an eyebrow. "You have things to say?"

"There are things I suspect you need to hear."

She returned to the kitchen then reappeared with a tray bearing fine chocolates and strawberries, biscuits and sugared almonds.  
  
"I see you found my goodies."

"I thought we might aswell spoil ourselves."

"I agree. But you missed one thing." He jumped up and dashed into the kitchen returning with a small bowl of sugar cubes. "If we're having Brandy, then we really need to do it right."

He sat down across from her arranging cushions behind him and watching as she sipped the deep silky liquid.

"I thought you didn't like 'strong' alcohol." He teased taking her glass from her and moving closer. "Now, this is spoiling yourself."

"A-ha..." she smiled timidly.

"You take your Brandy in this hand."

"Okay."

"And a sugar cube in this one."

"So I see."

"And then slowly submerge it in the liquid and then..." He put the glass down and lifted her chin with his finger indicating for her to open her mouth. "And then you place it lightly on the tongue and enjoy."

She closed her eyes and smile broadly. "It's still not caviar and salmon."

He rested his hands on her shoulders moving his face closer to hers.

"But I suppose under the circumstances it will have to do."

He kissed her, slowly, tasting her and dragging his hand down her spine until she shivered against him.  
  
"But it tastes so good on your lips."

She laid a hand on his face and kissed him again. "After waiting so long for this I still can't believe how good it feels to kiss you."

"And all these years I wondered if the attraction was one-sided." He commented.

"Oh never, never." She dropped her hand to the tray and chose a chocolate for him, lovingly repeating his gesture and feeding him. "I just never quite knew how to show you, truth be told I'm still not sure."

He swallowed, somewhat surprised. "Is this the alcohol loosening your tongue?"

"Perhaps to some extent but I had quite a thoughtful walk this evening."

"I thought you might have. Are there things you want to tell me?"

"Partly, partly things I want to know."

"Ask away..." He smiled resting back on the cushions.

* * *

"What time is it?"

"Almost three, are you giving up?"

"Never... though my head is starting to feel heavy." Clarisse turned onto her stomach and closed her eyes. They had been continuing their Quiz Questions that had started on the car journey earlier in the day. The candles had long since faded but the firelight still glowed. Joseph traced a hand down her smooth back, taking in each freckle and curve. Each inch that appeared to him perfect and unique.  
  
"I'm fairly ticklish you know." She whispered.

"I didn't know that."

"I hide it well. One learns how too. So tell me something I don't know about you."

"Something you don't know... erm, I like to dance."

Clarisse laughed into her pillow. "You think I hadn't noticed that!" She exclaimed.

"Ahh but I hadn't finished. I like to dance in my room to the Rolling Stones."

At this she laughed heartily and lifted her head up to look at him. "Are you teasing me?"

"Only if you want me to."

She smiled and placed a hand on his chest. "You see that's what I mean... I'm not sure I know how to do that."

"I don't understand." He lowered himself back down to the pillows and pulled her body closer to him.

"Joseph I'm not very, I mean I never have been... I was a, I hate doing this."

"You don't have to explain, I understand. You were a virgin when you married."

"Yes, I mean, obviously, it was expected, demanded even – back then. And I never... I never really considered passion and lust until you."

"And you think that bothers me? Clarisse I'm flattered, more than flattered." He smiled broadly.

"That was hardly what I meant." She playfully tugged on his hand. "What I meant was you are an attractive man, you know that so don't look at me that way. You're charming and you admitted yourself, you've hardly been a monk."

"True, is this leading somewhere?" He shifted uncomfortably under her steady gaze.

"Yes, what I'm trying to say is that I'm worried that somehow along the way you've ..." she waved a hand in mid-air embarrassed. "Had all these experiences and I well, plainly haven't. And I don't wish to disappoint."

"Oh god Clarisse never," he gripped her hands in his. "Never, never." He kissed her fingers. "Being with you is a thousand, a million times more meaningful than anybody else."

"I just don't want you to think – I mean I've never done this. When you're young you're supposed to do the whole days in bed thing, I'm old."

"Not that old, and so you missed out on it in your twenties, so do it now. Besides Clarisse this isn't just sex."

She sat up directly reaching for her glass. "Girls like me don't discuss sex."

He laughed as she drained her glass.

"Then we won't discuss it – though I must point out you brought the subject up, so to speak."

She swallowed her drink and threw her head back. "I do believe I'm drunk."

"I believe you are too, or at least partly." He reached for her hand and threaded his fingers with hers. "You are the most beautiful and sexy..."

"Oh don't." She dropped his hand and turned her head away but he sat up and gripped her arms.

"Yes you are, the most amazing woman I have ever known and I've never loved anybody but you."

"Joseph, you embarrass me."

"Then enjoy it, I've wanted to say these things to you for so long now. So let me."

"Alright." She said gently.

Her eyes sparkled in the firelight as she dropped her head to kiss him and the clock struck four.  
  
"Do you think perhaps we should try to sleep?" Joseph asked, a sudden wave of exhaustion rushing over him. "I've been up almost twenty four hours straight."

Clarisse laughed. "And I haven't seen this hour for many years so yes, we should. There were so many other things I wanted to say though..."

"We have the rest of the week."

"We do."  
  
Joseph lay down and she rested next to him, pulling his arm over her waist and folding his hand in hers.

She was silent for a few minutes before speaking up. "Quiz question."

"Go on..." He murmured, eyes closed but a smile playing upon his lips.

"Which Rolling Stones song was also covered by Aretha Franklin?"

"Easy – Jumpin' Jack Flash."

"I'll never win." She shrugged closing her eyes.

"You'll always win."


	4. part 4

_A longer chapter – I think I'm being a little too decadent but who cares right, it's fun!! Hope 'you' enjoy it too._  
  
Part 4

A smooth sensation caressed Clarisse's leg, breaking her reverie, as her senses began to wake she was instantly aware of the warmth surrounding her. It was comforting and settling and she never wanted to move again.

She was aware of a dull aching in the pit of her stomach and then a sudden intake of breath as a hand reached its goal. She moaned out loud, still incoherent, still inhabiting sleep.

A mouth on her neck, fingers on her hips, her inner thigh. She forced her body to move, slipping from her side to lie on her back, and in an instant Joseph's mouth was on hers. It occurred to her she was naked, she didn't recall falling to sleep in that state, usually she would have hated the fact he'd obviously been studying her body but right now it excited her. It was a feeling she wasn't used to, she was being revered, her name escaping from his mouth like some kind of mantra.

Somehow her hands found their life and reached out around his back holding him close to her, pressing his body into hers. They made love slowly and languidly, wordless worshipping in the dusty morning air.

* * *

"I was thinking." Clarisse's body lay half across Joseph's her head resting on her chest, his hand slowly tracing across her stomach, her hips and waist and then back up to her breasts again.  
  
"Hmm."

"I was thinking, that I'm getting rather hungry." She lifted his left hand up into the air, tracing down each finger with her nails then down his arm. Holding her hand up against his and comparing the shape and size and how they fitted together so very neatly.  
  
"You're hungry?"

"Mmm, and I was also thinking, I'd like to be woken like that every morning please."

Joseph chuckled. "I'll see what I can do _Madame_."

"Good." She settled his hand back down on her body. "What time do you think it is?"

"I can't see the clock."

She twisted her neck to look up at him. "Perhaps that's because your eyes are closed."

"Maybe that has a little something to do with it."

She giggled and turned herself over to rest on top of him. "I don't recall ever feeling so lazy."  
  
"And enjoying it so much." He concurred barely opening his eyes to see her reaction.

"But I'm still hungry."

"Shall we phone out for food?"

"HA! Do you think they'd deliver to the middle of nowhere?"

"Perhaps if we told them who it was for and gave clear directions."

"Oh but then are peacefulness would be broken."

"Then I'll cook."

"I'd like to."

Now he opened his eyes fully. "When was the last time you actually 'cooked' anything?"

"I don't remember." She smiled tracing a line down his face to his mouth.

"You look bright and happy this morning, despite our late night."  
  
"I'm feeling most bright and happy thank you very much. In fact I don't think my body has felt so healthy in years."

"Well good." He folded his arms around her back pulling her fully on top of him.  
  
"And how are you feeling this morning Mr. Joseph?" She tormented.

"Oh very well thank you, I can't think of any better way to start the day than making love to my wife."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that."

"So do I."

She held up her left hand and once again marvelled at her wedding ring, it wasn't extraordinary, a simple gold band, not even an engagement ring as yet. But it meant so much, so much more than an expensive jewel.  
  
"We will get you an engagement ring my dear."

"I know, I like this though, in fact I love it." She kissed him fully despite the fact her lips felt sticky.

She pulled back and wiped at her mouth. "Too much kissing."

"Oh never. Shall we make Tea?" He manoeuvred her to one side and sat up reaching for his trousers.

"Yes, and then you can help me cook."

"Or rather teach you." He stated as he stood up.

"I remember the basics..." she smiled. "Barely." She added as he drew the curtains back.

"I'm not dressed you know." She exclaimed pulling the blankets high up to her neck.  
  
"And the world is outside waiting to look in." He quipped. "It's raining, can you believe that? We take five days to ourselves and it rains."

"It could rain and rain and then we'd be stranded here forever..." She giggled playfully.

He turned to watch her as she slipped a sweater over her head.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen you so light headed."  
  
"Or hearted." She stood up wrapping a blanket around her waist. "Pretty nice outfit right."

"Oh most definitely – shall we eat?"

"Let's. What time is it anyway?" She turned to the clock. "Goodness gone 12 already, I haven't slept in late for the longest time."  
  
"A pleasant feeling." He smiled collecting up their glasses from the previous night.

"Indeed, I must rinse my face. Won't be a second. Aging skin won't forgive easily."

* * *

"Do you know how long it's been since I attempted to cook?" Clarisse precariously balanced the bag of flour in one hand and attempted to spoon it into the bowl with the other.

"I dread to think." Joseph stifled a laugh as he watched her.  
  
"How much do you think I need?" She looked hopefully toward where he leant against the wall. "Too much or not enough?" She indicated the contents of the bowl.  
  
He shrugged, grinning.  
  
"Instead of laughing at me why don't you come and help." She demanded.  
  
"Alright, let me have a look." he rolled his sweater up to the elbows and skilfully leant over her shoulder taking the spoon from her hand. "There, that should be enough."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Practice." He took the bag of flour from her, folding over the  
top corner and replacing it in the cupboard. "Now you will need some eggs in there." He handed them over to her. "And sugar."  
  
She smiled warmly. "You never told me you could cook."  
  
"You never asked." He grinned as he poured the sugar into the bowl.  
  
"I'm asking now."  
  
"My Mother taught me the basics, I had three sisters remember, there was no gender bias in our home."  
  
"I'm very glad to hear that."  
  
He handed her a wooden spoon. "Plenty of mixing."  
  
"Yes boss."

* * *

Less than an hour later they ate pancakes with bananas and syrup, Clarisse may not have been a fabulous cook but she was certainly entertaining, in all the years he'd known her Joseph had never once been bored in her company.  
  
"What do you think?" She questioned eying the soggy mess on the end of her spoon.  
  
Joseph couldn't help but laugh. "They taste alright, really they do."  
  
"Hmm, I suppose not bad for a first attempt."  
  
"Tomorrow you can make them alone."  
  
"Oh can I? And bring you breakfast in bed too I suppose."

"Well if you insist – though we must use the bed tonight, I don't think my back will cope with another night on the floor."  
  
Giving up with breakfast Clarisse put her spoon down and picked her teacup up instead, getting up from her chair and moving to the window. "I hope the rain stops soon, I was hoping we would take a walk today. There's a gorgeous little stream running through the valley, or at least there used to be. When I was young it took me about fifteen minutes to get there."

"Then it will probably take us more like an hour now."

"I expect so. You know back then I used to lie in the grass, in the sunshine, listening to the water, reading a book. Newly married, no real expectations on life, it seemed so simple. Then Rupert became King and that carefree young girl disappeared, as did my trips out here."  
  
"Did you ever bring Rupert here?"

"No. No I didn't..." She was silent as she contemplated the question. "I was very fond of him you know, back then. I grew to love him over the years. He was a good man, a good father, dedicated to his country."

"I know." He voice was low, heavy, not jealous, nothing so trivial but very aware that he had such a relatively short time with her whilst Rupert had been blessed with so much.

"But he was always a friend, loving him as a friend – when you're young you think you can survive anything. I thought in time I would grow to love him as Princesses were supposed to, it never occurred to me that love and passion and all that messy business were actually not things that grew out of friendship, if the spark wasn't there in the beginning then it never could be. By the time Pierre was born I began to understand that loving him and being 'in love' were two very different things. And so what could I do..." she shook her head annoyed with her reflections. "I pressed on."  
  
She swallowed the last of her tea and turned from the window. Joseph's face was solemn as he watched her.  
  
"Oh I've ruined the mood haven't I, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." She sat down next to him. "I don't want you to think that I regret it all because I don't, I'm just very keenly aware of what I gave up especially as Mia has been so lucky and I'm so relieved she doesn't have to follow my path."

"I know that. It hurts me to think you were lonely all those years."

"Not all the time. And besides I've been given a reprieve, I met you, and it was gloriously unexpected." She smiled to lighten the mood.

"Tell me, what did you think when I first moved to the castle?"

"I thought you were, overly confident but probably very good at your job."  
  
"That's fair enough." He shrugged.  
  
"And that you seemed like the kind of man who had a different date every week." She laughed at his shock. "I couldn't help it you were too sure of yourself."  
  
"Thanks very much."

"I soon came to realise you weren't like that at all. What did you think?"

"I've told you that story."

She shook her head. "No, I don't think so."  
  
"I must have, you were in the garden giving orders about how it should be arranged for some dinner party. Sarah brought me over and introduced us."

"And your thoughts were?"  
  
"My thoughts were that you seemed a little too, well efficient, you shook my hand and all but there was a distance about you. Saying that I thought you were the most beautiful woman I ever saw, I mean I'd seen pictures but face-to-face, that was an entirely different ball game. It took me a while to get past your ice barrier though and see you."

"And I think you were the first person to even try and see 'me' for many, many years. I didn't like to admit it to myself but I found I'd be waiting for our conversations, just to see you and interact with somebody who saw past the status and role and treated me like a human being."  
  
"For the first year I repeatedly told myself it was a crush, entirely inappropriate and I should have known better at my age but it would pass in time. Then after the second year I realised it was more serious than that, even on your bad days when you drove me crazy I still couldn't bring myself to stay angry with you. I contemplated leaving then, it wasn't fair to put either you or me in that situation, I had no right to do that. And then Rupert died and you were heartbroken and I couldn't bear to leave your side, I wanted to watch you every second, protect you, offer whatever support I could."  
  
"And at the same time I hated myself for being attracted to you, my husband had just died and I was growing closer and closer to another man. Guilt is a terrible thing."  
  
"As is jealousy." He added squeezing her hand. "Look, the rain's stopped, we might be able to take that walk afterall."  
  
She nodded mutely before stretching her arms above her head and watching as he collected their dishes. "Oh I was right when I thought this was going to be an introspective few days."  
  
"But nevertheless important."

"Very. I'll go dress and we can go out."

* * *

As it happened they managed almost an hour walking towards where Clarisse assured him 'her stream' was before the rain returned. Then it was a mad dash back across the moor to the cottage, for a while they sheltered beneath a tree before thunder rolled across the sky and Joseph suggested they get inside as soon as possible. He took his jacket off to put over her head but she refused, he would surely freeze in his shirt without it.  
  
Besides Clarisse felt almost giddy as they hastened through the heavy rain, gripping his hand and stumbling across the uneven ground. The weather was getting wilder by the second, from the top of the hill she could see wide across the lake and she noticed a couple of boats tied up over the other side violently bobbing about. She let go of his tugging hand and strained to see as much as possible, swirling blue-grey clouds swung ahead of her. The rain slid down her face, down her neck beneath her top and between her breasts. She parted her lips slightly to taste it, and closed her eyes as she instinctively lifted her face up to the sky.  
  
"Clarisse dear." Joseph's voice was soft as he reached out for her hand and stood face to face with her.  
  
"Freedom is a magnificent thing." She said absently.  
  
He smiled at her tranquil expression, not sure whether the dampness of her face was rain water or tears. It lifted his spirits to see her like this, the woman he knew existed beneath all that duty and majesty.  
  
"Well I suspect we couldn't get much wetter if we tried." He commented the rain dripping from his chin.  
  
She opened her eyes and gave him the most wonderful sparkling smile, before cupping his face and kissing him.  
  
"What was that for?" He slight smile played upon his face.  
  
"Just because...Ohhh." She rested her head on his chest. "So this is romance then is it?"  
  
"I'd say so, though if we don't get dry soon it could easily become pneumonia."  
  
She laughed. "Oh and are the two often closely related?"  
  
"Some might say." He took hold of her and turned back down the hill. "Come on, let's get inside."  
  
**

* * *

**  
They spent the afternoon on the couch reading, well Clarisse managed about half an hour before dropping to sleep, her feet resting in Joseph's lap. It was a little longer for Joseph but not by much, he lifted her glasses off and removed the book from her clutches then settled back to read some more. Not fifteen minutes later his book slipped from his grasp as his head fell to one side. For a few hours the cottage was still and silent as the rain fell outside.

* * *

It was Joseph who woke first; removing her feet from his lap he quietly crept into the kitchen and made a pot of fresh coffee for himself and tea for her. He dug his hands into his pockets and stood in front of the French doors looking out at the magnificent view, the rain had ceased but it was almost dark outside now. Two days almost gone already, this week wasn't going to be long enough.  
  
He arranged the cups, milk and pot of tea on a tray for her and carried it into the lounge. She fidgeted on the couch as he brought a small table next to her and started to pour.  
  
"Mmm, what time is it?" She asked rubbing her face.  
  
"Almost 7. I guess we should face the fact we're too old to stay up until 4 in the morning."  
  
"I guess so." She hauled herself up into a sitting position and gladly accepted the tea.  
  
"I thought I might take a bath," he said. "Is that alright?"  
  
"Of course it's alright, you don't need my permission. I'll read or something, or perhaps even attempt dinner." She bit down on her lip.  
  
"Right then..." He murmured. "I have already prepared a casserole, but if you insist on 'cooking' go ahead." He enjoyed this banter they had silently agreed on, she was a very humorous lady beneath that stoic outer appearance.  
  
"You always plan for these things. Don't worry, I won't ruin it." She smiled stretching her legs out.  
  
He kissed her forehead. "Won't be too long."  
  
"Take as long as you like. You deserve the rest."  
  
Once he had disappeared upstairs she sipped at her tea and listened to the sound of him moving about upstairs, the sound of the bath being filled, when his footfalls ceased she got up from the couch. Sure she was in no way domesticated and would probably never be in any sense of the word, but she could surely manage to make dinner for him – just the once at least.  
  
There was a chill to the room and she noted the fire he had made earlier in the day was fading; tentatively she prodded at it and to her delight it sprung to life again.  
  
Fuelled on by her success she turned on the lights in the kitchen and forced herself to make sense of the stove and light it. Once achieved she went back to the lounge and folded up the blankets she'd been wrapped in on the couch, straightening the cushions she looked over the bookcase and noticed on the bottom shelf a stack of CDs.  
  
"Oh but music would be lovely." She said to herself. "If I can work the machine."  
  
Locating and turning on the player were her first tasks then she knelt in front of the bookcase and searched through the collection of discs. To her annoyance there was not one classical or opera selection, and she knew very little about most of the artists featured. She made a mental note to bring some of her musical tastes with her next time they visited, and to also reprimand Pierre on his choice of music, for he was the only person she knew of who used the cottage on a regular basis.  
  
Finally plumping for a Joni Mitchell album, simply for its lush cover, she was pleasantly surprised to find a grand jazz opener. Perhaps Pierre's choices weren't that bad afterall.  
  
She found Joseph's prepared casserole in the bottom of the fridge and placed it in the oven then chose a bottle of red wine and poured two glasses.

* * *

"Come in." Joseph instinctively responded, his eyes grudgingly opening.

"Thought you might appreciate this." Clarisse smiled handing him a glass of wine and taking in his appearance. "I never took you for a bubble person." She teased noting the fact bubbly water went high up his chest almost to his neck.  
  
"Another thing to learn." He responded sipping the velvet liquid she'd brought for him.  
  
"Hmm." She glanced around the room, it had hardly changed, a few updates here and there but still predominantly wood panelling, the delightful oversized bath in the middle that she'd always adored because of it's old fashioned 'feet'. Joseph suited it well, the word _content_ sprang to mind as she watched him.  
  
"I heard music." He said closing his eyes and resting his head back.  
  
"You did, I figured out how to use the machine and I even managed to start dinner." She whispered kneeling down behind his head and resting her hands on his shoulders. She could feel the well-formed muscles beneath her palm, observed the bronzed skin against her very pale complexion.

"I'm impressed." He murmured drowsy.  
  
She gently started to knead his muscles with her fingers, then ran her graceful hands down his arms until she reached the water, then trailed her nails back up to his neck and again to his shoulders. He smelt so good, she dropped her head closer to him, loving the warmth radiating from his body, and kissed the back of his neck. He shifted beneath her touch, his body almost humming under her attention. She kissed him again, dropping her arms over his chest and cradling his head against her chest, her mouth resting on his shoulder.  
  
"You are in my blood like holy wine, and you taste so bitter, and you taste so sweet. I could drink a case of you, and still I'd be on my feet." She whispered so quietly and gently he hardly made out the words.  
  
"Where's that from?" He twisted his head to try and look at her face.  
  
"It was on the CD I was listening to, I liked it."  
  
"So did I – but I suspect that's because you said it to me."  
  
"Oh Joseph I do love you." She kissed his mouth lazily, taking in the sensation like drinking water for the first time. "I don't believe I've ever felt better about life than I do right now."  
  
"I'm glad you said that because I'm beginning to think that this," he gestured around the room. "Is the closest thing to perfection I've ever known."  
  
"Sweetheart you say the nicest things." She smiled attempting to shake the lazy feeling creeping over her. "I don't think I can get back up." She commented dryly, loosening her hold on him.  
  
"Why don't you join me in here?"  
  
"I couldn't." She exclaimed taking in his joyful expression.  
  
"Who would know?"  
  
"I would," she leisurely rose to her feet. "Besides I have my dinner to check on, so hurry up in there young man."

He shook his head laughing, "Clarisse, life is never dull around you." He stated resting his wine glass on the floor before sinking entirely beneath the steamy water.


	5. part 5

_Afraid I have no idea what Joe's surname is so forgive the gap in text!!! What the hell am i going to do when this story is finished, i'll have so much time on my hands!_  
  
Part 5

After the storms of the previous day Clarisse wasn't holding out much hope regarding the weather therefore she was pleasantly surprised to find the sun streaming through the bedroom window and waking her up.  
  
She turned over in bed and pulled herself up using a pillow to support her back, Joseph seemed unperturbed by her movements and never even shifted from his spot in the bed, face down with the sheets gathered around his waist. She smiled and couldn't resist running a finger along his spine until he shivered.  
  
It was still only early but she was wide awake now, deciding to take a shower she gently climbed out of bed without disturbing Joseph's rest.

* * *

By 10 she was clean and dressed and had even chatted with Mia on the telephone for rather a long time and still he slept. She had never known him to be a late sleeper, for a start the nature of his job demanded he be up in the early hours of the morning ready and prepared for the day ahead.

She circled the bed a couple of times carrying a mug of coffee to no avail, either he was ignoring her or sleeping _really_ deeply. Putting the coffee down she drew the curtains back and allowed the warm sunlight to caress the bed and stroke his back. He shifted slightly and murmured something in his sleep.

Feeling mischievous she climbed onto the bed and kissed his hand that lay spread out above him on the pillow, still no response, with a deep breath she closed her eyes and slowly licked his index finger, this time he visibly jumped beneath her. Spurred on she licked each finger individually until he turned over and grabbed her lying her flat beneath him, her arms held above her head. She couldn't help but laugh despite his serious expression and as soon as her chest shook against his he found himself laughing along with her.  
  
"You're a terrible tease Mrs. ???, do you know that."  
  
"Oh I have a new name." She exclaimed instinctively folding her fingers with his.  
  
"You only just realised that?"  
  
"I never dwelt on it, my mail may get lost."  
  
Joseph laughed dropping his mouth to her neck.  
  
"You're creasing my dress." She stated strictly but at the same time wrapping her arms around his back, this was becoming too easy, already her body knew him so well, responded to his touch so readily, reached for him when apart.  
  
"You shouldn't dress so early."

"It's 10:30, and I thought we might go out."  
  
"You did, did you." He murmured against her skin, his fingers pushing the neckline down just far enough so he could taste the skin at the base of her neck, the place where it was softest and tender.  
  
"Joe... this isn't fair."

He lifted his face to hers. "Tell me why."  
  
His smile was wicked; she could feel his hand on her knee pushing her skirt higher up her leg.  
  
"I'm still wearing shoes." She said flatly.  
  
He chuckled, sliding his body down hers until he got to her ankles; he removed her shoes and kissed each foot rubbing her toes. She squirmed under his touch.  
  
"I told you I'm ticklish." She said breathlessly.  
  
"I know." He moved above her again, holding himself up high enough to continue pushing her skirt up until he reached the hem of her stockings.  
  
"I just dressed." She said, a rather lacklustre attempt to dissuade him from his goal.  
  
He pulled the silk scarf from her shoulders and let it float to the floor. "Would you like me to stop?"  
  
In response she pulled him to her for a kiss, the warmth in her stomach felt exhilarating and his hands on her body intoxicating. She didn't want this to ever stop, yet somehow at the back of her mind she was aware this was the heady stages of a 'just married' period and despite her apprehensiveness she was determined to relish each and every second of his adoration.  
  
For his part Joseph wasn't even considering that this was a honeymoon period, oh no, this was what he'd waited for, this was what he'd dreamt of for so many years. To feel her body beneath him, the slope of her shoulders, the curve of her breasts, the way her waist dipped in just before his hands reached her hips. Her smooth perfect legs, they way she would shift underneath him allowing his body to rest between them, it had happened so easily, there was no need for instruction or guidance anymore. He knew her so well even now. How she liked to be touched, which side she slept on, how she liked to be held and kissed and loved. Each second seemed like an eternity, a blissful future stretching out in front of him, and no matter how long it was going to be it would never quite be long enough. The thought startled him and his body froze for a second, he raised his head taking a breath.  
  
She placed a hand on his face. "Are you alright?" She questioned affectionately.  
  
Her eyes caught him again, such clarity and splendour. It didn't matter, whatever was to come after this didn't matter, right now all was as it should be, that was comforting, right now that was more than enough. Nobody can plan entirely for the future, nobody can predict it, and perhaps the unexpected was what made it so enthralling.  
  
"Did anybody tell you, you have the most amazing mouth?" He said simply.  
  
"Yes, my Grandma."

"A wise woman I think."  
  
"You seemed somewhere else for a moment."  
  
"Just thinking, things get to be so good you begin to wonder what's going to go wrong."  
  
"Nothing I hope. Enough heartache for one lifetime... for both of us." She smiled at him and brought his mouth down to hers again, gripping his legs with her own.  
  
Thoughts about going out were forgotten, plans for breakfast abandoned, the importance of her expensive dress being creased seemed pointless. Coffee cooled on the bedside table, her shoes lay discarded on the floor, the sun climbed across the sky and to her it seemed the world halted for just one blissfully long, slow, indulgent morning.

* * *

It was almost 3 in the afternoon when Clarisse finally got her wish and they left the cottage. Joseph walked slowly behind her along the lakeside her shoes dangling from his hands. 'Lucky I took the stockings off', he thought to himself wryly as she dug her toes in the damp grass. Whilst his body was still recovering she was practically skipping along looking for what she termed "rarest of rare pebbles." Though what exactly they were he couldn't be sure. He was happy enough to watch her search for them.  
  
"You know there used to be flowers all along here." She gestured up the bank. "And the scent was heady in the summer."  
  
"Passage of time I guess."  
  
"And lack of care." She called to him as she moved further away.  
  
"We can't all have our own roses." He called back.  
  
She turned to face him, one hand shielding her eyes from the sun the other resting defiantly on her hip. "Are you mocking me?"  
  
"Never." He laughed looking out across the water.  
  
"I should think not."  
  
He stopped walking and watched a boat lazily crawl across the water off in the distance. "I wonder how far it is over there." He said half to himself.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"I was just thinking," he turned to look for her, knelt down digging something from the bank, he shook his head. "I was thinking we should get a boat and have a sail while we're here. I should have arranged it."  
  
"We hardly have the time." She replied moving back down to where he stood.  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Well for some reason my companion seems reluctant to leave the home."  
  
He laughed. "A bad thing you think." He turned his face from her, it was fun to tease.  
  
She followed suit and stood next to him staring out at the wide expanse before them. "Hmm, I'm not sure, he could be after only one thing."  
  
"A problem." He stated calmly.  
  
"Maybe, one never knows..." She bit her lip trying to suppress the laughter.  
  
"The way I see it," he reached out for her hand. "Most people have passion first, then some of them are lucky enough to find love. We found love first."  
  
She said nothing but rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think the water is cold?" She asked after a while.  
  
"I'm not sure," he looked down at her feet. "Your toes are dirty, you shouldn't stand her barefoot too long it's still wet from yesterday."  
  
"Yes sir." She quipped.  
  
"Perhaps you should clean them."  
  
"I will when we get back."  
  
She was unprepared for him dropping her shoes and scooping her up into his arms, and as a result screamed rather loudly. Joseph was thankful nobody was around otherwise they'd have thought he was trying to murder her.  
  
"What are you doing?" She clung to his neck terrified he would drop her.  
  
"Testing the water for you." He smiled broadly as he waded into the lake.  
  
"Joseph don't be so... Ahh it's cold, don't drop me." She protested as her feet skimmed the water and her nails dug into his neck.  
  
"Loosen your grip, I won't drop you."  
  
"Your shoes, your clothes – soaking." She struggled to say as she kept looking beneath her mentally trying to work out the depth of the water.  
  
"Now, what were you saying about my preoccupation?"  
  
"Preoccupation?" She asked puzzled, she shook her head as it dawned on her. "Oh Joseph I was joking, this isn't fair, you wouldn't do that to me would you?"  
  
He shrugged, keeping her guessing was part of the fun.  
  
"But you wouldn't I mean... Ahh no." She screamed again as he dipped her lower to the water then brought her up again laughing. "You're horrid, I won't ever speak to you again, I'll hang you by your toes in the courtyard." She stammered.  
  
"Mia has to give those orders now."  
  
"I still have some clout." She claimed lifting her chin defiantly. "I will ban you from my bedroom."  
  
He smothered his laughter. "Alright you win." He turned back towards the bank, still attempting to suppress his laughter.  
  
"Thank goodness." Clarisse said suddenly relaxing in his arms. "I may never have forgiven you, this is a favourite dress."  
  
He stopped wading and looked down at her face. "Oh but sometimes it's good to just let go." And with that he did, well only a little...  
  
Spluttering and splashing at his feet a rather undignified Clarisse raised her head and for a second he thought perhaps he had gone a step too far, her wrath wasn't something you ever wanted to draw. But instead she laughed and grabbed his legs catching him off balance and bringing him down into the water with her.  
  
"If anybody catches us now..." he smiled getting to his knees.  
  
"They'd think we were crazy." She concurred taking his outstretched hand. "And as for you."  
  
He helped her to her feet. "Well let's just say I haven't finished with you just yet. Ow." She bent down and rubbed at her foot. "The bottom of this lake is rough." She complained resting a hand on his chest as she rubbed her sore heel.  
  
"Oh come here." He lifted her back up into his strong arms.  
  
"You drop me again I'll have you shot. I don't care what your excuse is."  
  
"Stop complaining it was fun wasn't it." He couldn't help but notice how the dress clung to her wet body no matter what the situation was.  
  
He bent steadily as they reached the shore and she collected her shoes.  
  
"You can't carry me all the way back up there."  
  
"Of course I can, have you not seen my body, I'm in great shape."  
  
His timing was perfect and she giggled in his arms all the way up the pathway to the cottage.

* * *

Maybe it was the fun of the day, the joy and rapture of it all but Clarisse felt a calmness she hadn't experienced before. She was happy enough to allow Joseph to undress her in broad daylight, not one ounce of self doubt crept in as he removed her dress, her slip and bra. She allowed him to take a towel and dry each inch of her skin, was happy enough for him to run a bath and climb into it with her. In fact as the days went on she found her mind had run out of reasons to say no to him, what was the point, she'd never been happier.  
  
"Day three almost over." Joseph whispered placing soft kisses on her cheek.  
  
She was half asleep, lying in his arms, the air thick and steamy. "Don't remind me." She replied, dropping her head to the left just slightly so he could kiss her neck.  
  
Her skin was pulsing under his touch, flushed and coloured, her body seemed to have melted into his.  
  
"I don't want to go back." She said.  
  
"You will, once 'home' comes into view and you see Mia's smile."  
  
"I think home has shifted somewhat this week." She swallowed opened her eyes and lifted his hand up out of the water, rubbing away the bubbles on his fingers and circling his wedding ring with her fingertips. "I might not be the same when we get back."

"Why not?" He rested his chin in her hair, he'd been waiting for this statement.  
  
"Because of who I am back there and what I'm supposed to do."  
  
"You can't be 'this' person back there."  
  
"I'm afraid I won't be, and I don't want to make the mistake of shutting you out again but sometimes." She lifted his hand and kissed it. "Sometimes it's just easier for me to be cool and secluded rather than open up and tell you how I'm feeling. I've done it for a very long time."  
  
"I understand that, and I understand how much it's taken for us to get this far."  
  
She sighed deeply. "I don't like having this conversation, it will ruin my day. And today has been perfect." She pressed her body back against his.  
  
"So let's change it my dear, any topic you like."  
  
"You."

"My name is Joseph, former head of security for the Genovia Royal Family, I enjoy dancing, basketball, winning and married life."  
  
Clarisse laughed and squeezed his hand. "Winning, you enjoy winning!" She said incredulously.  
  
"Doesn't everybody." He stated neatly nipping on her earlobe.

"Ah, don't." She shuddered against him. "I was thinking something a little more introspective."  
  
"Really?" He smiled against her cheek and kissed her again.

"Stop it," she reached up for his face.  
  
"Can't seem to stop kissing you – now I've got the chance."  
  
She giggled playfully wriggling against him. "Twenty questions."  
  
"Question one..." He said ceasing his adulation and leaning his head back on the wall.

"Alright, your first love."  
  
He shook his head, exhaling through his teeth in mock annoyance. "Bit personal that one, I was seven at the time."  
  
"Ha! And every bit the debonair charmer I bet."  
  
"Well actually I wasn't, she was older than me, almost nine."  
  
"Ohh."  
  
"Her father was the first person on the street to have a brand new soft top sports car, it was pale blue and the sleekest thing I'd ever laid my eyes on."  
  
"You loved her for her father's car!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Not only that, they also had the largest house on the street, a basketball court set up in the garden, she was the most popular girl in school and I was enthralled. Amy Fortier." He sighed remembering.  
  
"So you've always had a taste for the finer things in life."  
  
"I thought you realised that was my main goal for marrying you."  
  
She pinched his arm. "Second love?"  
  
"That's two questions for you, isn't it my turn now?"  
  
"No, I'm changing the rules, I can do that." She smiled. "Second love."  
  
"Second love, real love, we're talking real passion here and all, she broke my heart. Met in my freshman year at College, intelligent, bright, bubbly and absolutely gorgeous."  
  
"I hate her." She said flatly.  
  
"She had thick long black hair, and I absolutely adored her, she cheated on me with Carl Robertson, that bastard."  
  
She laughed. "Would you like me to have him shot."  
  
"If you could arrange it that would be nice."  
  
"Consider it done." She stretched her legs out and raised one foot from the water balancing it on the wall, the steam rose from her toes and she wriggled them knowing he was watching.  
  
"Question three?" He asked. "Or my turn."  
  
"We always talk about me, question three – erm, biggest love..."  
  
"You." He interrupted.  
  
"I was going to add, besides me." She turned her face up to him and smiled.  
  
"That would be second biggest love then would it not."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"A woman I'd rather forget."  
  
"She didn't cheat on you with Mr. Robertson too."  
  
He chuckled. "No, that would have been easier. No she was a good woman, and I did care for her very deeply, at one point I even thought of proposing."  
  
"Really, you never told me that." Part of her stiffened inside, it had been something of a thrill to think she had been the only woman he'd wanted to marry.  
  
"Well things didn't turn out. We were happy enough and I suppose we probably could have married and had babies and all that. Unfortunately I was given a new job at a certain castle, training up as head of security and I met you. And over a matter of months my interest in poor Georgina faded."  
  
"Oh dear, I'm sorry."  
  
"Why are you sorry?" He laughed kissing her head. "Sweetheart I wouldn't change a thing, I regret the fact I had to hurt her but I wouldn't change it, my love for you and my love for her are two entirely different things. This all encompassing heart breaking feeling I have for you could never be equalled."  
  
"Not even by Amy Fortier?"  
  
"Well maybe by her Father's car, if I got to drive it with the top down of course along an abandoned cliff top road."  
  
"Now there will be no driving along cliff top roads..." she pulled herself up from his grip. "Far too dangerous."

She reached for the sponge and started to bathe her arms; behind her Joseph rested his palm against her back. "So many freckles." He said.

"What?"  
  
"Your skin," he moved up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and cradling her to him. "Beautiful."  
  
"No comparisons to sporty blue cars." She teased.  
  
"No comparisons to anything." He kissed her shoulder. "Should we think about having some dinner?"  
  
"Yes, I'm starving I have to say... these lazy days seem more tiring than rushing about organising weddings and coronations."  
  
"The irony of it." He got up from the tub and wrapped a towel around himself. "Oh I have a treat for you tomorrow."  
  
"Another? Am I to be spoilt like this for the rest of my life."  
  
"Those were my plans."  
  
"Well good, just wanted to check we were on the same wavelength."

"Oh you're so very funny," he said sarcastically. "How you made it as a Queen and not a comic genius is beyond me."  
  
"Ah flattery Joseph, flattery. What's my treat."  
  
"Can't tell you, would ruin the moment." He finished dressing and watched intently as she applied cream to her face.  
  
"What's all this stuff for?" he asked picking up a pot and studying it.  
  
"To keep me looking young and fresh. Now, don't watch." She took the pot from his hand. "It will ruin your illusions."  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll go search the cupboards for something to eat then shall I ma'am."  
  
"Yes, do that dear." She returned her attention to the mirror. "Oh and Joseph."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Question four, what's my treat?"  
  
"Unfair, I'm voiding the question. I too can also change rules."

She laughed. "That's insolence Sir."  
  
"No, just being smart." He closed the door after him and she listened as he made his way downstairs humming to himself.


	6. part 6

_Ahhh almost the end!!! Forgive my use of Spanish if any incorrect, I don't know it at all! And for those who care – the song is from Joni Mitchell's 'Both Sides Now' album, I just thought it fitted the mood so well. Forgive mistakes, it's 2a.m. Enjoy._  
  
Part 6  
  
"Do you ever regret it?"  
  
"Regret what?" Joseph mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Not having children."  
  
"That's a fairly deep question for this time of the morning." He answered shifting his head slightly.  
  
Clarisse's hand rested on his shoulder, stroking the back of his neck, he lay with his head tucked beneath her chin on her chest. They'd been like that for the last couple of hours, after an earlier night they both woke relatively early, though for a change it was Clarisse who was reluctant to get out of bed and instead continued the question and answer session she'd begun the night before.  
  
"I just wondered, after what you said yesterday, and I see you with Mia and I wonder that's all..."  
  
"I suppose it would have been... nice in retrospect, but I shirked nothing, right now I have no regrets. Are you sure you're comfortable enough there?" He asked keenly aware of his weight resting on her body.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm fine. I rather like it." She looked down at him snuggled up against her and felt oddly reassured by the scene. 

"I'd like it even better if you didn't have buttons on your shirt." He said dryly, "They dig in my skin like crazy."  
  
"Oh never satisfied." She smiled as he turned his head to kiss her neck then slowly unfastened each button and opened her shirt, resting his head on her warm breasts.  
  
"Better?" She questioned resting her head back on the pillow and closing her eyes.  
  
"Much."  
  
They were silent for a while, Joseph dozing and Clarisse mulling things over, her fingers never ceased running up and down his back, she was becoming aware of just how much she was going to miss having him next to her when circumstance forced them to spend a night apart.  
  
"I would have had children with you." She said out loud.  
  
He didn't respond.

She tipped her face down towards him. "Joseph, are you still awake?"  
  
"I am. I heard you."  
  
"Oh, why silence?"  
  
"Because it's not something I like to think about."  
  
"Why ever not?"  
  
"Because the truth is that if I wasn't your security the likelihood is we would never have met. We're from two very different worlds."  
  
She opened her mouth to come back with a response but it dawned on her that he was right, absolutely right, and that not only hurt but it also embarrassed her.  
  
"I never think about that."  
  
"I try not to either, but we have to admit up until the day I moved to the castle we've had very different experiences in life. And if I ever bumped into you at the theatre or even in a restaurant, you probably wouldn't have looked twice at me..."  
  
"Oh but I would..."  
  
"Let me finish, I wouldn't have looked twice at you, I would have only known how you dressed and the way you spoke."  
  
"You would have assumed I was 'stuck up'!"  
  
"I guess I would have, but then honestly, truthfully would you have not walked by me."  
  
She thought on it for a second before responding. "Yes, I suppose I would have. But I would have looked twice at your face." She added hopefully.  
  
He finally looked up at her and smiled. "Differences are good." He said.  
  
"I suppose, it's the fact you can be so laid back and approachable that allows me to open up to you so easily."  
  
"Exactly."

"So in some bizarre way it's good that we both led the lives we did because now we..."  
  
"Fit together so nicely." He finished kissing her hand.  
  
"You always have to be so very right..." She snuggled down into the bed next to him. "It annoys the hell out of me."  
  
"That was a very American saying, you're picking up Mia's idioms."  
  
"As long as I don't start terming everything as 'cool' we'll be alright."  
  
He laughed as she fussed with her nightclothes.  
  
"Look at this, it's all scrunched up around me and I can't move. Your fault." She complained pulling at the shirt and trying to fasten it again.  
  
"Here let me." He took hold of the silky material then reached around her back pulling it off and throwing it to the floor. "Much better."  
  
"I hate the fact you can do that so easily and then look at me serenely with this kind, honest face." She laid a hand on his cheek. "It's another thing I'll have to get used to, like facial hair."  
  
"What?" He exclaimed.  
  
"Well I have to say it was a little strange the first time you kissed me with it; I'd forgotten how itchy it could be. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to hurt your feelings and,"

"Hurt my feelings!"

"Oh don't look so put out, besides now I never even notice." To emphasise her point she kissed him again. "Have I upset you?"  
  
"Well I'm a little more self conscious that's for sure."  
  
"Well you can pick something out about me that you don't like... within reason." She warned pointing a finger at him.  
  
"Nothing." He sulked laying his head down.  
  
"Oh come on, there must be something, anything, make it up."  
  
"Your boobs are bigger than I expected."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"They are, those dresses must hide them well."  
  
"And that's bad?" She queried and he laughed.  
  
"No, no it's not a bad thing, you did say make it up."  
  
"I guess I did."  
  
She switched to lying on her back. "Well I never, my boobs..." She absently stared down at her chest. "They were smaller when I was younger, that's childbirth and weight gain."  
  
At this he laughed again. "Oh Clarisse, you see, I told you, comic genius."

"I was being serious."

"That's what makes it so funny." He rested above her. "Your boobs are perfect, your face is perfect, every inch of your skin is perfect. And I love every bit." He kissed her forehead, her closed eyes, her nose, her cheeks, her mouth – oh that mouth. Then stopped and looked at her smiling. "Did it tickle too much?"  
  
This time she laughed. "No, not one bit. When do I get my treat?" She said knowingly, linking her arms around his back.  
  
"It should be ready and waiting."  
  
Her eyes lit up as he face broke into a broad smile. "Where?"  
  
"Outside." She almost jumped up from the bed and pulled the top sheet around her body before drawing back the curtains and scanning the area.  
  
"I don't see anything."  
  
"I think you should probably try the other window." He pointed towards the room that backed onto theirs.  
  
Satisfied he collapsed back on the bed and folded his arms beneath his head waiting for her delighted response.

* * *

The air was as clear as Joseph had ever known it, cool yes but so fresh and vibrant, it was good to be alive. He raced along the beach with the wind forcing against his face, splashing through the water and then slowing and turning around to look for his wife.  
  
"Slow down there girl," he said patting the dark glossy mane of his horse. "Come on..." he teased as Clarisse cantered up the beach to join him.  
  
"I was enjoying the view for your information." She quipped as she slowed next to him. "What I want to know is how you got them here."  
  
"I'm not going to reveal all my secrets to you."  
  
"They're fine animals." She said appreciatively. "I haven't had the chance to ride in so long."  
  
"I know, and I know you miss it."  
  
"Not only is it fun but it's a chance to take some exercise, fun and exercise don't usually go together in the same sentence for me."  
  
"I did offer to teach you Basketball."  
  
"I hardly think I'm made for it." She said removing a glove and flashing her polished nails at him.  
  
"Perhaps you're right."  
  
"I think I'm a more one on one sport type person." She said smiling wickedly and set off again. "Top of the hill, last one there cooks this evening." She called racing off.

* * *

"Okay so tell me again."  
  
"I've told you three times already."  
  
"I know, I know but I'm old, my memory is getting bad."  
  
"Te amo."  
  
"Te amo." She repeated, with a slightly less convincing accent.  
  
"Te amo mucho." He added reaching for his shot glass.  
  
"Te amo mucho..." she flopped down onto the floor. "I love you very much."  
  
"I bet you love me even more now with all that alcohol in your blood."  
  
"Hmm, I'm rather tipsy wipsy." She giggled playfully stretching her arms out above her head. "Pour me another one."  
  
"You haven't had enough?"

"You only live once... besides it tastes so good."  
  
"You can't take your drink your Majesty." He said handing her another shot. "We really should drink this in larger glasses with ice."

"Seems fine to me."  
  
"I think anything would seem fine to you right now."  
  
She fell about laughing. "Most probably." She took another sip of the rich creamy liquid and then settled her head back on the floor. "Look at my hands Joseph, age is horrible, horrible nasty thing." She held her arms up in front of her and studied her hands.  
  
"I know." Joseph got up from his spot on the couch and placed a pillow beneath her head. "But your hands are beautiful."

He moved back to the couch.  
  
"Another one." She said holding her glass towards him.  
  
"Should I just leave you the bottle with a straw?"  
  
"That would suit me fine, I've found a new joy..."  
  
He moved back toward her. "I think you've found many this week."

"I think I have." She sat up again. "The Irish must be happy people because Irish cream is a delight. Like alcoholic ice cream."  
  
"In a bottle." He added teasing her. "I like you in this mood."  
  
She sat up and kissed her firmly, then took the bottle from his hand. He sat back and watched amused as she attempted to refill her glass, most of it ended up on the floor before he took it from her hand. "Let me honey bunch."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." She flopped back onto the floor closing her eyes. "Te amo."  
  
"Te amo indeed." He returned to the kitchen replacing the top on the bottle and hiding it in the cupboard then finding a cloth to wipe up her spillage, as he did so he heard a clattering in the lounge.  
  
"Clarisse..."  
  
"Just finding music."  
  
He quickly went back to her. "Music?"  
  
"I want to dance with you."  
  
He shook his head bending down and attempting to wipe clean the carpet, he didn't have the heart to tell her that he didn't think she could stand for very long let alone dance.  
  
When he turned around she'd disappeared again.  
  
"Joseph..." She called.  
  
"No more drinks for you." He said to himself as he followed the sound of her voice outside.  
  
"Look at the moon." She pointed. "Isn't it beautiful."  
  
"Sweetheart it's cold out here." He tiptoed over the grass to her noting she had no shoes on her feet.  
  
"Let's dance." She threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"We will, later."  
  
"Then let's take a walk."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Now." Before he could respond she was moving through the garden toward the hidden path.  
  
"Clarisse you have nothing on your feet."  
  
He chased after her catching her hand but she was determined and practically dragged him down the hill. At the bottom she dropped his hand and moved toward the lake, black in the night air, smooth and flat, and to his shock waded in until the water reached her knees.  
  
"Bloody hell." He stammered, quickly throwing his shoes off, one ruined pair in a week was quite enough, and went in after her.  
  
Gently he placed his hands on her shoulders not wanting to startle her but surprisingly when she spoke again she seemed a little more sober.  
  
"I came down here on the first night."  
  
"I know." The night air must have been good for clearing her head. He stepped back and watched as her dress swirled around her in the water.  
  
"It made me cry."  
  
"Being here?" He whispered.  
  
"Being here with you, being here alone, I'm not sure. Facing up to certain things, accepting my mistakes, finding a new place inside of me."  
  
She turned to look at him. "Does that all sound contrived and self-centred?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hearing my own voice and no response, looking over my shoulder and no guard waiting to protect, no maid waiting to fetch. Beck and call." She added thoughtfully. "Simplicity of making breakfast, isn't that ridiculous. Aren't I ridiculous."  
  
"Honey I think you're just finding a way to move on with life. We both have to." He moved up behind her again, this time taking hold of her waist and bringing her body to his. "I don't recall a day when I woke up and thought _I have nothing to do today_, I'm not used to not working. I've certainly never been married before and that scares the hell out of me."  
  
"Really? You always seem so certain about everything."  
  
"Never, I'm scared to death that I might screw this up and lose you." He rested his chin on her shoulder. "What if a situation comes up that I can't talk my way out of?"  
  
She smiled. "I doubt that very much. You'd have to do something seriously awful to lose me now."  
  
"Are your feet cold?"  
  
"Absolutely freezing." She turned her head slightly to look at him.

"Feeling better?"  
  
"Hmm, a little." She shrugged.  
  
"You know this won't happen over night don't you."  
  
"Yes, I also know tonight is our last night here."

"Yes, so do you want to go dance or remain standing in the lake?"  
  
She laughed. "I like the lake."  
  
"I kinda noticed." He kissed her forehead. "How are the feet?"  
  
"Ice, at least I can't feel the pebbles."  
  
"Want me to carry you?"  
  
"It's becoming a regular occurrence, people will talk."  
  
"Let them." He replied turning her in his arms. "At least it's sobered you up." He hoisted her up and, once again, carried her back to the cottage.

* * *

Joseph lit candles and Clarisse chose the music; she'd changed her dress, handed him a fresh pair of trousers and once clean and dry they danced.

Slow gentle swaying was just what they needed, something sensual and understated. No twirls, no fancy steps, her arms linked around his neck, his around her waist and back. It didn't matter that the room was small and minimal, that there were no gold edged walls or rare vases filled with flowers. Neither noticed, neither cared, the way she felt right then an orchestra could have been in the room with them. They flowed together in one solitary fluid movement. The words of the song etching upon their minds to be recalled for years to come.

"_You're my thrill, you do something to me, you send chills right through me, when I look at you, cos you're my thrill.  
  
You're my thrill, how my pulse increases, I just go to pieces every time I look at you, I can't keep still.  
  
Nothing seems to matter. Here's my heart on a silver platter. Where's my will? Why this strange desire? That keeps mounting higher. When I look at you I can't keep still, you're my thrill."_  
  
The song ended and another flowed straight into it, she lifted her head from his shoulder. "Tell me more." She whispered kissing his face; his eyes were closed yet he was glowing with affection.  
  
He needed no more instruction. "Usted es el que adoro." He kissed her mouth, along her jaw line, down to her neck, breathing in her scent like he never needed oxygen again. "Usted está en mi corazón como ningún otro" he ran his hands down the side of her body.

"Tell me what it means." She said breathlessly.  
  
"You are the one I adore."  
  
She smiled. "And the rest."  
  
"You are in my heart like no other."  
  
"I must learn that," he was kissing the base of her neck, the dance had slowed, their bodies simply swayed together now, no turning, no steps to the movement. She dropped her head back, "It sounds so good when you say it."

"Deseo hacerle amor."  
  
"What does that mean?" She asked as he lifted his mouth to hers.  
  
"I won't tell you that one."  
  
"I can probably guess." She pressed her lower body into his as he kissed her, let her tongue enjoy the taste of his mouth, let her hands wander wherever they felt the need.  
  
By the time the third song had started the pretence of dancing had vanished and they simply stood pressed together kissing, long slow kisses that seemed to halt time, the air swung around their bodies, fragments of dust played in the firelight.  
  
"I need you so much." Clarisse finally said. "I love you."  
  
He backed his face away from hers just far enough so he could see her eyes, she seemed shaky and unsure.  
  
"Te amo." She smiled.  
  
"You remembered that one." His voice was thick with emotion.  
  
"That one was easy."  
  
She manoeuvred him backwards until the back of his legs met with the edge of the large comfy chair that stood in the corner of the room. Her fingers tangled in the bottom of his shirt before she lifted it over his head and dropped it to one side.  
  
He made a move to open her dress but she stepped back, it was her turn to lead the dance. Instead she unbuckled his trousers and pushed them down his legs, watching as he stepped out of them. She wasn't sure about the look on his face, joy, amusement, relief... She continued nevertheless, tenderly instructing him to sit, she leant over him and kissed his open mouth before standing again and, to his disbelief, moving across the room and turning the CD off.

When she swayed back towards him he wondered if it was the alcohol directing her movements or the headiness of the moment but he was sure he'd never seen her hips move in quite that way before. He almost groaned out loud when she unzipped her dress and allowed it to pool at her feet.

She noticed his look and a sudden wave of her former self-consciousness swept over her.  
  
He read her face quickly, "Stockings... and firelight." He murmured quickly.  
  
She smiled relived and moved into his arms, resting in his lap. He brushed her hair as she settled against him. The kiss began again, more intense, more directed.  
  
The fire was fading, the moon became the predominant light in the room, Clarisse heard her name like it was some distant memory, a lullaby soothing her as he whispered it over again. She was losing grip on what his mouth was doing to her, where his hands were, where hers were, as all her senses forged together in one dull ache that seemed to start up in her heart and spread throughout her body.  
  
"You love me?" she managed to voice.

"Oh very, _very _much." He answered, his hands slipping her stockings off. "More than I have words to say."  
  
"I never knew it could be like this. If I'd known I don't think I could have stayed away from you for so many years."  
  
"I don't think I could have either."  
  
Suddenly serious she took hold of his face, staring deep into his warm kind eyes. "Never let it stop."


	7. part 7

Hello readers!!! I hated writing this chapter because it's the last one & I enjoyed doing this SOOOO much, but here it is anyway. Maybe I can be convinced to continue it again with the "they shop for an engagement ring" saga... we shall see.

* * *

_Not a soul can hear us, silently exchanging fantasies & feelings, endlessly exploring, learning one another til the morning finds us. You were made to love me, and I was made to love you, keep your arms around me, lose yourself completely, make it last forever._  
  
Part 7

It was sheer force of will that made Joseph convince Clarisse they should go to bed, they'd made love there in that old chair by the fireside and she was reluctant to break the contact and alter the feel of the moment.  
Yet he wrapped her in a blanket and somehow, slowly, they'd made it up the stairs. Though it amazed him how when every second step one of them would stop to kiss the other, at one point he thought they might end up making love again there and then against the wall on the stairs.  
  
The bed was cool and fresh when he fell onto it, Clarisse's body in his arms less than second later. So this was the passion and heat she'd hidden and repressed for so many years. Part of him knew they would probably regret this at some point tomorrow, aching limbs and tired heads, but he couldn't stop, didn't want to stop – and it seemed neither did she. He had occasionally caught a glimpse of this side of her before, very rarely though. A few years ago they'd danced in the ballroom after every other guest had departed, the music had been slow, the candlelight fitting and the way her body had moved against his he'd allowed himself to dream that maybe beneath all that duty was a truly passionate woman. This week, tonight in particular, had left him with no doubts about that.  
  
When she lay by his side, her hand tucked up beneath her cheek supporting her head he was amazed just how wide awake she seemed. He on the other hand was feeling the fatigue gradually creeping in. But there was no way on earth he was going to allow himself to fall asleep whilst she was in this mood.  
  
"You look tired." She smiled.  
  
"Hmm," He responded. "Maybe, just a little."  
  
"Falling to sleep?" She teased, tickling his foot with her toes.  
  
"Not yet." He responded rubbing his foot against hers. "Would you like some water?"  
  
"I'm alright, do you?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't have the will to get out of bed."  
  
"Perhaps we should have brought Olivia afterall."  
  
"Could you imagine her face!" His chest shook with laughter. "The very proper, very stoic majesty..."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
He continued despite Clarisse's pillow hitting him squarely in the face. "Flushed and messy, and behaving badly with a lowly guy..."  
  
"Stop it, stop it, stop it..." She moved on top of him holding the pillow on his face.  
  
He grabbed her from behind and tickled her waist relentlessly until she collapsed on top of him dropping her pillow to the floor.  
  
"Oh Joseph, do you think they'll know?"  
  
"Do I think who will know what my love?"  
  
She lifted her head from his chest to watch his face. "They might know when we get back to the palace, they'll look at me and know."  
  
He couldn't help but laugh. "Clarisse sweetheart, I don't mean to state the obvious but we have been on our honeymoon and people do what they _do_ on honeymoons. So if you mean do they suspect we've had relations out here I'd say yes they do."  
  
"Oh you're no use, embarrassing me." She lifted herself from his body and climbed out of bed pulling a robe on. "Relations." She shook her head laughing as she left the room.

A minute later she returned with iced water.  
  
"So thoughtful." He said sitting up.  
  
"I know." She handed him the glass before moving to the window and drawing back the drapes. "A clear night."  
  
"It is. No desires to go wading again have we?"  
  
"Not just now." She turned and leant against the windowsill watching him. "Are you ready to go back?"  
  
"Not really, but what can a man do, duty calls..." He stopped realising the ill choice of his words.  
  
"A common hardship." She smiled lightly. "I don't want to go back either, perhaps we could hide out here for the rest of our lives."  
  
"The way I see it, from now on I'm retired so I can take a trip whenever I feel the need."  
  
"I'm not sure that same freedom applies to me." She dropped her chin and stared at her bare feet.  
  
"Maybe not, but we will find a balance, in time."  
  
She raised her face to him.  
  
"We will Clarisse, I know how much Mia needs you and I don't expect for one second that you would turn away from that. But by now I think _we_ are secure don't you."  
  
"Yes. Very much so."  
  
"Good, so come back to bed and stop worrying."  
  
She did as he asked and crawled across the bed to him. "Mon amour." She said seductively.  
  
" Merci mon cher."  
  
She laughed. "How many languages do you know?"  
  
"A few, relax I 'know' French, I'm not fluent in it – you have it won hands down."  
  
"Finally, I win."  
  
She comfortably fit by his side, resting her head against his chest and folding her hand with his. "Thank you for this week, I haven't enjoyed myself so much in..." she sighed. "Well possibly never."  
  
"I wanted you to relax, to simply enjoy the time we had together with no worries about who was watching." He lifted her hand and kissed her fingers then her wrist.  
  
"I've enjoyed it immensely." She smiled joyfully and twisted her body to rest on top of his. "Thank you," she kissed his mouth, "Thank you," his chest, "and thank you again."  
  
"I should be thanking you." He held her waist and slipped her onto her side turning to face her.  
  
"Mutual appreciation then." She whispered.  
  
"Oh definitely." He kissed her forehead.  
  
"What time do you think it is?"  
  
"Late, early morning. Are you tired yet?"

"Mmm, perhaps. What time do we have to leave?"  
  
"I think 3 at the latest, its a few hours drive."  
  
"You know we could have used the helicopter."  
  
"I like to drive every now and then."  
  
"I'll remember that." She kissed him deeply as he ran his hand along her leg, gripping beneath her knee and bringing her leg up to raise over his.

* * *

With a jolt Clarisse sat up in bed her heart pounding in her chest. She took a deep breath and licked her lips, her mouth was dry, her head felt heavy.  
  
She looked to the side and noticed Joseph was gone, the curtains had been pulled back and the windows were open. She closed her eyes again as a fresh breeze swept through the room and caressed her face, her skin felt tight, "the perils of not cleansing before bed, you should know better Clarisse." She said to herself.  
  
Thirty minutes later she was feeling much better, a shower and some make-up did wonders for her self-esteem. She hesitated over what to wear; if it was another normal day here it would have been a summer dress, something light and floaty. She would have liked to take Joseph up on his idea to hire a boat and take a sail. Reality was she hadn't packed yet and nobody was going to do it for her, and they had to go home. She sighed deeply and opted for a knee length dark blue dress, simple and elegant. Black stockings, black shoes, a scarf and a string of pearls and she was ready to go... almost.  
  
The lounge was empty as was the kitchen, yet a pot of coffee stood cooling on the side. She noted everything was gleaming clean and all their belongings packed and ready to go.  
  
11:30, that late already, she'd certainly had her fair share of late mornings this week. Feeling a little annoyed she set off down to the lakeside.  
  
As she suspected Joseph was there, he looked solitary as he stared out at the view, one hand tucked into his pocket the other cradling his mug. For a while she simply stood and watched him, not wanting to disturb his thoughts.  
  
He swung round a few moments later and smiled raising a hand as he caught sight of her. "Morning."  
  
"Good morning," she called back making her way across to him.  
  
He kissed her cheek. "You slept well."  
  
"I did."  
  
"How are you feeling this morning?" His smile was assured.

"Fine, I'm feeling fine."  
  
He nodded his head. "Good, good."  
  
"Well, my body seems a little achy shall we say." She linked her arm through his. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"I think so, are you?"  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder groaning. "I have to pack."  
  
"Ha. I'll help."  
  
"Thank you but you've done so much already."  
  
"I don't mind. Coffee?" He offered his mug to her.  
  
She declined smiling. "No thank you, coffee disagrees with me, you know that."  
  
"I do, I'll make you tea when we get back and something to eat while you pack."  
  
"That seems a fair deal." She squeezed his hand. "Oh Joseph, what's life going to be like now, when we go back?"  
  
"I'm not really sure, interesting."  
  
"Interesting..." She mulled it over. "Do you think we'll have time for a little fun every now and then?"  
  
"I certainly hope so, in fact I'm counting on it. Tomorrow I'm going to start planning our Christmas break."

She laughed. "I'd like that."  
  
"There's a fabulous little seafood restaurant not far from here, about an hour's drive or so, if you were anyone else I'd take you out for lunch."  
  
"Perhaps I can wear sunglasses and a headscarf."  
  
"Perhaps, though 25 years of training tells me it's too risky."  
  
"Maybe we could have take-out."  
  
"Seafood?"  
  
"Ahh maybe not. I'm sorry. I guess dating royalty isn't that easy."  
  
"I thought we'd passed the dating stage."  
  
She lifted her head up. "We have."  
  
He took hold of her hand. "I tell you what, tomorrow you pencil me into your diary to go shopping."  
  
"Shopping? I never go shopping."  
  
"And it's a shame, so you consult your diary and find three free days."  
  
"Three? That's a lot of shopping."

"Three, and we'll jet off somewhere, New York, Paris, London, anywhere you like, and shop for an engagement ring."  
  
She held out her hand for him and he shook it. "A deal."  
  
When he smiled warmly and affectionately she threw her arms around his neck. "I do love you Joseph, I will make this work."  
  
"I know, we will." He did his best to return the hug without spilling coffee down her dress then gave up and threw his mug to the floor lifting her up and spinning her round. "I'm absolutely devoted to you."  
  
"Oh I've known that for a very, _very_ long time."

**When love like ours arrives, we guard it with our lives.**


End file.
